


Sebastian's wrath

by snafund



Category: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel - Fandom, Sebastian Vettel - Fandom, cute - Fandom, formula 1 - Fandom, kimi raikkonen - Fandom, weird - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafund/pseuds/snafund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian really doesn't like missing his hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian's wrath

Sebastian was strugling to reach his favourite mug in the kitchen cabin’s top shelf. Someone has put his special mug so high, that the short formula one driver couldn’t reach it. He was infuriated.

’’KIMI!! Come take this freakking mug down!’’ He shouted from the kitchen to Kimi, who was laying watching TV in a very strange position. Kimi just groaned, as there was Top Gear on the TV. Sebastian waited in the kitchen for a while, but when Kimi didn’t come, he rushed to the living room. 

’’Come on! Get your lazy-ass up!’’ Sebastian said to Kimi with so much frustration in his voice, that the room was actually shaking. Kimi took a deep breath, and got up. His hair was all messy and he walked so slow, that Sebastian got angry and grapped his hand and pulled him to the kitchen.

’’What do I have to do?’’ Kimi asked him wearily.  
Sebastian pointed at the top shelf and ordered him to take the mug down. ’’I can’t reach that thing.’’  
Kimi rolled his eyes and looked at Sebastian like he was an imbecile. ’’I’m only 1 cm taller than you, for God’s sake. How the fuck do you think I’M GOING TO REACH THAT?’’  
Sebastian was beaten. He really wanted to drink from that mug, and that mug only. ’’Well, I need to drink my Schokolade. You know how grumpy I can get without drinking my Schokolade.’’  
Kimi looked at him with a face, that didn’t give even a slightest fuck about his German traditions. ’’And you aren’t already a little bit grumpy?’’

’’I AM NOT GRUMPY.’’ Sebastian shouted at him and Kimi was doing a pretty good job not to crack up at how cute Sebastian’s wrath was.

’’Okei, okei.. I’ll get you your god damn mug.’’ Kimi said and took a chair from the dinner table. He balanced on it, hardly, and was able to reach down the mug with the letters K and S and a heart between them.

’’You happy?’’ Kimi handed the mug to Sebastian, who was almost crying.

’’THANK YOU! I LOVE YOUUUUUUU!’’ Sebastian screamed with so much happiness and kissed Kimi on the cheek and went off to make his super weird and super complex hot chocolate. Kimi couldn’t understand how one could make something so strange tasting, and call it ’hot chocolate’. That stuff even had ice cream on top of it and gummy bears floating around.

’’Do you want a cup, Kimi?’’ Sebastian asked as he was placing a whole cinnamon stick on top of the ice cream.

’’You know, I would really use a cup of that weird shit now.’’ Kimi answered with a laugh. A laugh what he soon repented.

’’You call my Schokolade ’weird shit’…? After all these years….’’  
Kimi got a little bit scared. Sebastian wasn’t looking at him, but he could feel the anger build up.

’’That’s it. No sex for two weeks.’’ Sebastian said hideously, turned around to face Kimi and smiled.

’’YOU CAN’T DO THAT!’’ Kimi yelled and dropped down on his knees with tears in his eyes. The most horrific sanction he could ever have possibly thought about.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any bad grammar/mistakes :'D


End file.
